El Amante del Profesor
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Esta historia cuenta el como, los alumnos de la clase 2-A descubrieron la relacion que mantenian Dame-Tsuna y su apuesto profesor de matematicas, Reborn. Regalo para Miu-chan5, contiene lemon.


Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así todos serian gays ewe, esto es obra de Amano Akira-sama.

Nota:

Mi pago a mi queridísima Miu-chan5(?

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Y muchos OMAIGA.

Parejas:

R27

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_**Pensamientos**_**–**

–_Flash Back_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

*-/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Los alumnos de la prestigiosa institución de Namimori, comandada por el prefecto del demonio Hibari Kyoya jamás esperaron encontrarse con semejante escena el lunes por la mañana, después del primer descanso, en el salón de matemáticas.

El chisme se rego por todo Nami-chuu y para esos momentos ya debería de saberlo toda la escuela.

-¿De verdad?-susurro una joven chica a su amiga, que pertenecía al mismo salón que Dame-Tsuna, a su alrededor habían varias niñas de diferentes salones.

-¡Kami! No puedo creerlo ¿en serio Dame-Tsuna…-cuchicheo una rubia, dando saltitos emocionados.

-Pero que dices Akari, no puedo creer que semejante hombre….-negó otra haciendo pucheros.

¿Qué fue lo que encontraron que los sorprendió y espanto (en algunos casos) tan terriblemente? Es simple, recordemos un poco lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas.

_El timbre del descanso sonó y los alumnos de la clase 2-A se apresuraron hacia la salida, todos tratando de escapar del sádico profesor de Matemáticas, un hombre vestido de traje y fedora, con curiosas patillas y una afilada mirada negra, el Profesor Reborn que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años era increíblemente apuesto, pero su personalidad de sádico psicópata mantenía a raya a sus pretendientes._

_El único en retrasarse fue Sawada Tsunayoshi, un joven de cabello castaño que desafiaba a la gravedad y dulces ojos color miel, o mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna debido a su innata habilidad de ser inútil en la mayoría de las cosas._

_Reborn se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente a que su joven alumno se acercase a él._

_-...tu rendimiento en la clase fue pésimo Dame-Tsuna-gruño el Arcobaleno escondiendo la mirada con su fedora._

_-HIII d-demo...-tartamudeo un muy asustado Tsunayoshi._

_Reborn ignoro completamente el ligero temblor se su dame-alumno y se acerco lentamente a él, con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno le susurro._

_-Tendré que castigarte-Tsuna emitió uno de sus particulares chillidos, que sin embargo, fue ahogado por la boca del mayor, que lo había acorralado en un beso brusco y pasional._

_Tsuna gimoteo levemente cuando esos labios lo abandonaron y se posaron en su cuello._

_-N-No..hii…R-Reborn..no podemos-murmuro débilmente Tsuna tratando de apartarlo con brazos temblorosos._

_El Arcobaleno hizo oídos sordos y siguió acariciando a su pequeño amante, logrando deshacerse de la camisa del menor con una destreza increíble._

_Reborn se aparto unos segundos devorando con la vista a su hermoso amante, que tenia los labios rojos e hinchados, la mirada perdida, mejillas sonrojadas y jadeaba suavemente._

_Con un gruñido de excitación el hombre se abalanzo sobre su presa, no sin antes deshacerse de su saco, fedora y camisa, dejándolo apenas con los pantalones cubriéndole._

_El cuerpo de Reborn era sin duda delicioso, perfectamente esculpido, delineado y musculoso, sin exagerar, cubierto por finas cicatrices que casi ni se notaban._

_-Admítelo dame-Tsuna…estas tan excitado como yo-dijo el hombre de forma arrogante, Tsuna se sonrojo furiosamente ante eso pero no lo negro ya que su propio cuerpo lo delataba._

_Reborn tomo eso como una seña para continuar y haciendo uso de su vasta experiencia desnudo velozmente a su alumno, dejándolo tal y como vino al mundo, completamente a su merced._

_Con un movimiento brusco lanzo todo lo que había en su escritorio antes de recostar a Tsuna allí y seguir saboreando su tersa piel, dejando visibles marcas en su cuerpo, para que todos esos malditos se diesen cuenta de que tenia dueño, y uno muy posesivo._

_Tsuna gemía y jadeaba ante las caricias propiciadas por su amante, sin embargo prontamente Reborn se alejo y una mirada basto para que Tsuna supiera lo que su amante deseaba._

_Bajando de la mesa quedo arrodillado en el suelo y con el rostro sonrojado, y manos temblorosas se deshizo del cinturón de su amante y le abrió la bragueta, topándose con una prominente erección cautiva por unos bóxers negros._

_Con delicadeza libero a el "pequeño Reborn" que de pequeño no tenia absolutamente nada, teniendo especial cuidado en no bajar mucho los bóxers y pantalones del pelinegro, a sabiendas de que su "honor de seme" le impedía quedar completamente desnudo en un lugar donde cualquiera podría entrar, en cualquier momento._

_Finalmente se encontró cara a cara con el prominente miembro de su pareja, Tsuna comenzó con suaves caricias deleitándose con la textura y finalmente comenzó a lamer el miembro de su pareja como si fuese el dulce mas delicioso que hubiese probado, Reborn observaba fijamente como su amante devoraba a su orgulloso pene, mientras daba gemidos roncos y bajos, hasta que decidió que era suficiente._

_Con un fluido movimiento recostó a Tsunayoshi contra el escritorio con sus suaves y respingonas nalgas mostrándose descaradamente, para vergüenza de su dueño._

_-Lámelos-ordeno el Arcobaleno del sol acercando tres dedos a la boca de su alumno, este obedeció de inmediato, lubricando sus dedos de forma pecaminosa logrando que el miembro de su Reborn se endureciera de forma dolorosa._

_A los pocos segundos Reborn introdujo el primer dedo, ganándose un jadeo dolorido por parte del muchacho. En cuanto el dedo pudo entrar y salir con comodidad de la estrecha cavidad, Reborn introdujo el segundo dedo haciendo movimientos de tijera para expandir la entrada de su adorable uke, finalmente con el tercero se concentro en buscar el punto que volvería loco a su amante, sonriendo cuando un gemido particularmente fuerte abandono los labios de Tsuna._

_Cuando Reborn decidió que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para recibirlo, saco sus dedos ganándose un gruñido insatisfecho por parte del castaño, antes de ser reemplazado por un aullido de placer._

_-Mmm…sigues tan estrecho como una maldita virgen dame-Tsuna-murmuro ahogadamente el Arcobaleno sintiendo como esas paredes estrangulaban su palpitante miembro, mientras este se hacía espacio por la estrecha cavidad._

_Estuvieron así unos segundos, esperando a que Tsuna se acostumbrase a la intrusión, el castaño ya no podía ni siquiera hablar, así que con un movimiento de caderas le indico a su amante que podía moverse._

_Y este obedeció arremetiendo de forma salvaje dentro del cuerpo de Tsuna, buscando ese punto que sus dedos habían rozado apenas, y lo logro, tocándolo considerablemente y haciendo que Tsuna gimiera escandalosamente._

_-a-ah…R-Reborn..oh…-gimoteo Tsuna arqueando la espalda con lagrimas de placer bajando por su rostro, sintiendo que tocaba las estrellas a cada embestida que, sin fallar una sola vez, golpeaba su próstata considerablemente._

_Estuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos, jadeando y gimiendo, teniendo como compañía el sonido de pieles chocando._

_-R-Reborn..estoy..ah..-gimió Tsuna sintiendo como el orgasmo se acercaba inevitablemente._

_Y fue cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando por completo a la clase 2-A que se quedo con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro._

_E inevitablemente Tsuna se corrió con un largo gemido y apretando su interior de una forma imposible logrando que Reborn se corriera dentro suyo con un gemido ronco._

_-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-chillo una de las alumnas antes de desmayarse en brazos de su compañera, que la soltó de inmediato demasiado ocupada en ver el torso desnudo de su profesor._

_De hecho, todas las mujeres tenían la vista fija en el hombre hasta que este soltó un gruñido y el cuerpo desnudo de Tsunayoshi lo cubrió._

_Reborn había soltado un gruñido celoso al ver la mirada que su estudiante, su amante, recibía de sus compañeros y haciendo acoplo de su posesividad lo cubrió con su cuerpo y luego le puso su saco negro encima que cubrió casi totalmente su cuerpo._

_-Escúchenme bien niñatos, Dame-Tsuna me pertenece y no tolerare ninguna sola mirada o pensamiento lujurioso sobre el-siseo con tono mortal, entrando en su modo de Hitman._

_Los hombres tragando saliva, asintieron nerviosamente y apartando la vista de inmediato, tratando de no evocar el rostro avergonzado y sonrojado de Tsunayoshi._

_-__**HIIIII… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?**__-lloriqueo para sí el futuro capo sintiendo la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amante._

_-Ahora Salgan antes de que los mate-ordeno el hombre con una mirada asesina en el rostro._

_Los alumnos asintieron y salieron atropelladamente por la puerta, y corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al comedor, donde se encontraron con un cabreado Hibari Kyoya que estaba muy descontento con ver a una manada de herbívoros saltándose las clases._

Y a partir de ese entonces, Tsunayoshi pudo tener una vida más o menos normal siendo reconocido por ser el amante del temible profesor de matemáticas, Reborn, bueno..Normal si dejamos de lado a llamas de la voluntad, mafiosos, un amante que es asesino profesional etc etc…

Nadie nunca supo porque Reborn no fue despedido por acostarse con uno de sus alumnos y más aun en plena luz del día, en el salón de clases y en horas de clase.

Pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar y el rumor nunca salió de Nami-chuu, por temor a represalias.

.-.-.-.-.-

OMAKE!

Gokudera Hayato se sentía terriblemente intranquilo, hoy había despertado enfermo y no había podido ir a la escuela, a demás de que el maldito Friki del Baseball había insistido en quedarse con él para cuidarlo, no se lo había pedido, así que no le daría las gracias ni muerto.

Solo esperaba que su querido Juudaime no se metiera en problemas

END OMAKE!

Lynette: espero que te haya gustado mi querida Miu-chan owo, no se porque…pero creo que voy mejorando en esto de los Lemmon(?

Ok no .w.

Me encanto escribir esto, a pesar de que me recordé hace apenas unas horas ewe…pero cumpli LOL

Eeeen fin (soy German :D ok no ._.)

Pasen a ver mis otros fanfic :D

No se olviden de comentar que solo lleva un minuto y es gratis(?

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
